


Red Mist - push-ups – contest

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [37]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Every team has its own way of coping.





	Red Mist - push-ups – contest

**Author's Note:**

> Red Mist Squad based on characters created by Joe Hogan for the [ The Siren of Dathomir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3z0kyf53Ds) and [ Panic Over Muunilinst ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3-_EnhMEDE). Stolen, run away with, and abused with his permission.

Some things have a gravity of their own. Things that start small, little asteroids circling each other till their mass is just enough that they come together, pulling more and more to them, speeding up till they’re almost a planet in their own right.

In much the same way, little joke becomes big challenges. As inexorable as a planet’s gravity.

It started with Ridley and Gleeb. The recon pair always needed to burn energy after a mission. Needed to vent the leftover adrenalin from their systems. 

It had been a bad one, one they’d only just come it back from in one piece. And the Recons had been especially restless. 

Normal Fordo would have been able to ignore them, walk away to write his reports and then compare notes with Crispy to make sure they’d covered everything before submitting. But that day, his own nerves too badly twanging, he lost his temper. 

“Push ups. Full armour. Now.”

The snapped order bypassed their higher brain functions and went straight to their muscles. Ridley and Gleeb were on the ground and counting off before they’d finished processing the words. As was Rezz, merely because he was close enough to be caught up by it and had reacted before he’s realised the order wasn’t for him. And now he’d started 

Fernie drifted over, rubbing numbing cream into the burn on the outside of his elbow. “Um, Captain? How many do you want them to do?” He could already see Gleeb’s arms shaking. 

“Till they drop.” Fordo growled, still snappish despite the medic’s measured words. “First one to fall gets double watch duty.” 

With none of them injured, Fernie knew he had no grounds to intercede. And it would help to have the pair of them worn out enough to sleep properly tonight. But poor Rezz. He was just caught up now with no polite way to get out. And no desire to be shown up by the Recon pair. 

And so it went. Till Rezz collapsed, leaving the competitive Recons to go at it for a good half hour after that. 

Needless to say, they all slept well that night. And Fordo took pity on Rezz and didn’t follow through on the extra watch duty. 

But it became a *thing*, a thing that happened when the mission was bad. When they all needed to get out of their heads and focus on the purely physical. When they needed to push themselves to the very edges of endurance to sleep. Mostly it was the Recons and the Heavies as Wrathor found it helped with his come-down sometimes. But sometimes the pilots and support team joined in. After one particularly messy mission that involved a young Jedi turning on her master and joining the Separatist cause, even Fordo and Crispy joined in.

Fordo was the last out, of course. But no-one *let* him win. None of them dared. 

It was their way to deal, and it worked for them. Even if it looked crazy from the outside.


End file.
